Adam Fenix (Earth-5641)
Clark Kent, AKA Captain America, is widely recognized as the world's super-soldier, and Earth's symbol of heroism. Wilhelm Strasse, AKA Red Skull, is widely recognized as the world's worst genocidal tyrant, and Earth's symbol of villainy. Adam Fenix was widely recognized as the pioneer of the Super-Soldier Serum, a process of experimentations that can turn a suitable individual into the embodiment of perfection in human nature. And the Super-Soldier Serum had empowered both Captain America and the Red Skull. But before knowing how to do so, Adam was a veteran of World War I, albeit entered late. And after seeing so much horrors, Adam decided to use his intellect to find a catalyst to end a certain large-scale war by giving a side a way to win. It's lucky that Adam knew the sides that're "good" or "bad". And after decades of studying and research, he found a way to turn a normal human being into a perfect one. Although succeeding in doing so, Adam did not know if it will work or no. He didn't test it for himself, but the US Government immediately knew what he's doing, and recruited him in the middle years World War II. The test would later find itself successful when one man, Clark Kent, became the world's first super-soldier. Relieved by this, Adam told Kent that no ordinary individual could survive the serum, and Kent proved himself to be a man of pure, uncorrupted heart and strong willpower. However, before he can continue his works, a German spy captured him to be brought to the "Master", who's actually the Red Skull. Apparently, he was brought there to perfect Hydra's own super-soldier serum, which was made months after Fenix's success, and also because that Strasse's super-soldier flowing through his veins actually disfigured his face. Fenix was forced to perfect their serum, and injected their chemical-liquid version of it to Strasse. It enhances him even more, but didn't fix his face. In a fit of rage, Strasse then murdered Fenix. Fenix's fate would later be discovered by Kent himself, and became one of his motivations to defeat Skull, and save the world later on. Until now, Fenix's invention of the Super-Soldier Serum has become one of the biggest secrets in the world. No one has replicated the serum, even Hydra's own serum is still considered "imperfect" by the modern-day Hydra leader, Helmut Ruprecht Zemo. History Powers and Abilities Trivia *Fenix is adapted from the video game franchise, Gears of War. He's chosen as this universe's Abraham Erskine due to their similarities. One example is that the two of them made an invention/discovery that changed their worlds forever. Abraham invented the Super-Soldier Serum, while Fenix completed the Hammer of Dawn tech, as well as the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon, which wiped out the entire Locust population on Sera, ushering a new era of rebuilding for the humans. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Earth-5641 Category:Characters of Earth-5641 Category:Males of Earth-5641 Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Prodigies Category:Inspired by Gears of War